<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A dance from dusk till dawn by BloomingByuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531299">A dance from dusk till dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingByuns/pseuds/BloomingByuns'>BloomingByuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Smut, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingByuns/pseuds/BloomingByuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Faced with a last minute situation, Illumi calls Hisoka to the Zoldyck estate for help. However, their night doesn't end as planned. </p><p>“Ah, a magician never reveals his secrets."</p><p>Illumi stilled in Hisoka’s hold. "And what does that include?" </p><p>Hisoka blinked, the sudden inquiry caught him off guard. "Come again?" </p><p>"Your secrets. Do they speak of your past or do you only care of what's to come?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka &amp; Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A dance from dusk till dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... this is my first and probably last contribution to the HxH fandom. Well, enjoy this short fic about everyone's favorite murder husbands! I also switch between both character's POVs :) Warning: minor blood and violence.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Illumi glanced down at his phone for the second time. There were no new messages, no incoming calls— nothing.</p><p>If it were the first time the magician was late to their meeting Illumi would be slightly irritated, but he had gotten well accustomed to the other man’s unpredictable nature. He merely shrugged. It didn’t matter when Hisoka arrived, so long as he came before the party ended.</p><p>“Master Illumi, excuse my interruption, but members of the men in gray wish to speak with you.” A female butler, no older than twenty, was standing with her head bowed deeply in respect. Her clasped hands were shaking and Illumi could tell that she had been hired recently.</p><p>Illumi turned his back to her and he quickly scanned the room through a large, ornate mirror that hung on the wall. He spotted the men in gray, a small group of elite mafia members, talking near the bar area. “If they are that incompetent at walking over a few feet and must resort to using a messenger, then relay a message that I do not wish to speak with them at all."</p><p>Illumi could feel a burst of fear that bubbled inside the butler and he frowned. It was best to get rid of employees like her, she was too high strung. “If it's important, they can find me themselves.”</p><p>“Of c-course Master Illumi.”</p><p>Closing his eyes, Illumi listened as the butler scurried off, her footsteps becoming mingled with the clinking of glasses and hushed chatter.</p><p>He was currently playing host for a gathering at his family’s estate. The people in the room were either a fellow assassin, or an important member of the mafia. Trailing his gaze over the room of sleek suits and cunning eyes, he felt himself tense up rather than relax— it seemed that nothing was out of the ordinary. Exactly what he hoped would not be the case. It would be utterly embarrassing if he had requested the magician’s aid for nothing.</p><p>Silva and Zeno were supposed to be hosting, but they left the responsibility to Illumi after being called in for a last minute mission, presumably at a national level. And Kikyo. . . his mother was simply not in a functional mental state to greet strangers, especially after Killua, dear Killua, had left with Gon and Something, despite the fact that their departure had been months ago.</p><p>Just this morning Illumi had received a tip from one of his former associates that a group of skilled nen users would be present at the party. Apparently, there was a gifted specialist among the group who excelled at disguises. They planned to use the gathering as a chance to eliminate a band of assassins. To risk a murder under the supervision of Silva and Zeno was laughable, though it did speak of what the group could be capable of.</p><p>His former associate, a cautious man named Jirou, also informed him that members of the group held a grudge against the Zoldycks— Illumi in particular. Of course the tip had a high chance of being false, but Jirou had no incentive to lie, and Illumi didn’t feel inclined to brush off a threat in his own home. In fact, the sheer audacity of the threat rather ignited his bloodlust.</p><p>Illumi was confident enough in his own abilities, but having a partner would be quite helpful. The question was who. Milluki had no skill in physical combat. Hell, his younger brother could hardly stand up on his own. And Kalluto was off thieving with the Troupe which left Illumi with one other option— Hisoka. The magician had texted him a few days ago saying he was in the area, probably hunting down Chrollo or brewing trouble for pleasure and pleasure alone.</p><p>True, Illumi had disliked the so-called magician at first. He thought Hisoka was selfish—which still stands—perverted, capricious, and too perceptive for his own good. Alright. . . maybe all of those characteristics still applied, but Illumi would be lying to himself if he said Hisoka hadn’t grown on him. Their relationship was mostly founded on mutual understanding and an exchange of favors.</p><p>Despite this undeniable fact, Ilumi enjoyed the silence they shared after completing a job together. He enjoyed surveying their bloody carnage with a twisted delight that only birds of a feather could understand. He liked it almost as much as when Hisoka would text him to meet up at a bar or some deserted area to have fun— their “fun” varied depending on Hisoka’s mood. Once they went to Yorknew to observe Killua and Gon from the top of a gourmet steakhouse, and another time they met by a lake, sitting in silence until he aimed a pin at a flying goose. Soon enough, they competed to see which of them could shoot down geese faster. Illumi with his golden pins and Hisoka with his knife-like deck of cards.</p><p>It was a miracle they hadn’t fought yet, Illumi thought as he sipped from a glass of red wine. The taste was rather bland when it wasn’t injected with poisons.</p><p>Perhaps their tolerance for one another was because they respected each other's boundaries. Well, to some extent, since the texts he received from the magician were anything but wary. However, Illumi couldn’t deny that Hisoka’s messages, no matter how flirty or filled with unnecessary emoticons, were a source of interest. He could almost imagine the smirk that played on the man’s lips each time he hit send.</p><p>A clatter of plates jerked Illumi out of his reverie. Yes, he reminded himself, it was best to stay alert.</p><p>*****</p><p>“My my. . .” Hisoka drawled, prodding his cheek with a perfectly manicured nail. “Seems like Illu has an admirer.”</p><p>He watched in half interest and a twinge of distaste as a stout older man, who had an abominable taste in fashion, exchanged words with the eldest Zolydck. Illumi rarely changed expressions, but he was looking down at the geezer with obvious disdain.</p><p>Hisoka grinned as he ran his gaze over Illumi’s figure. He looked mighty fine tonight. The assassin was wearing a loose purple blouse that cut off at his midriff. A burgundy undershirt clung tightly to his waist and Hisoka couldn’t help but imagine spots of blood staining the other man’s polished appearance. Hues of red and purple, the colors of fresh bruises, swarmed in his vision and he shuddered.</p><p>The fun has yet to start, Hisoka reminded himself, in an attempt to regain composure as he sauntered over to where Illumi was facing the man.</p><p>Twenty points? No . . . he looked far weaker than that. Maybe ten.</p><p>"Shall we dance?" he overheard the ten ask. Hisoka stayed silent as he observed Illumi’s nose twitch in annoyance.</p><p>Glancing to his right, Hisoka saw a violinist as well as a flurry of men and women come together in pairs. They started moving to a piece that he was unfamiliar with.</p><p>Turning his attention back to Illumi, the assassin met his eyes and there was a flicker of surprise in his blank stare. Hisoka brought a hand up to cover his mouth, trying and failing to suppress a chuckle at Illumi’s weary expression.</p><p>Feeling amused, he extended his index finger and let a strand of bungee gum stick to the old man’s shoe. He waved his finger back and forth, waiting for the right opportunity.</p><p>The moment came a few seconds later when the man foolishly tried to close the distance between himself and the assassin. Hisoka gave a harsh tug of his finger.</p><p>Illumi watched with a vacant stare as the man floundered to the floor. He was already using gyo, and as he shook his head at Hisoka, the magician caught a hint of mirth in his dark eyes.</p><p>The man stumbled away, mortified, and Hisoka stepped forward.</p><p>He tilted his head to the side, smiling coyly. "Shall <em>we</em> dance?"</p><p>Illumi raised an eyebrow, but he accepted Hisoka’s invitation and allowed him to slide an arm around his waist. “You know how?”</p><p>Hisoka pulled him closer so they were mere inches apart. He almost felt surprised when the other man made no attempt to move away. "I am a man of many abilities"</p><p>They started swaying to the music and Illumi scoffed. "None of which include being on time.”</p><p>"Oh Illu, did u miss me?" he teased.</p><p>Illumi tightened his grip on Hisoka’s hand. "Be quiet for once and just dance with me.”</p><p>"So bossy tonight. . .” he murmured, and smirked when Illumi shot him a warning glare.</p><p>It had been over a month since he last saw the Zoldyck, but nothing much had changed. Illumi’s long hair still fell loosely down his back in a sea of black. His features were as elegant and reserved as ever. Hisoka had acknowledged Illumi’s rare beauty since day one, but Illumi had consistently dismissed his advances. Hisoka himself wasn’t sure if he said the things he did to get a rise out of the other or if he was being sincere.</p><p>"I hate to admit it but you dance exceptionally well,” Illumi remarked. He slid his left foot backwards in a smooth motion to which Hisoka followed before leading him into a spin. “How did you learn?”</p><p>Hisoka had a teacher back when he was a child. She was a strict, eldery woman and one of the few people he could respect. Abandoned in the dirty slums of Glam Gas Land, she had a similar childhood as Hisoka and had forged a living as a ballet dancer. He accredits most of his flexibility to her. Unfortunately, she died a sudden death soon after he grew tired of performing and had left the city of entertainment.</p><p>“Ah, a magician never reveals his secrets."</p><p>Illumi stilled in Hisoka’s hold. "And what does that include?"</p><p>Hisoka blinked, the sudden inquiry caught him off guard. "Come again?"</p><p>"Your secrets. Do they speak of your past or do you only care of what's to come?" There was no suspicion or probing in Illumi’s tone. Just plain curiosity. Hisoka had difficulty determining if that was a result of the assassin's training, his straightforward personality, or him being genuinely interested.</p><p>"Well, I can assure you that this,” he gestured to the grandeur of the house. "Is starkly different from how I grew up. For better or for worse."</p><p>Illumi narrowed his eyes into black slits. "Was that an insult?"</p><p>Of course Illumi would take offence to the remark, Hisoka knew he valued his family more than anything. Especially after the whole Alluka fiasco. “No. Just a comparison."</p><p>“Oh, I apologize.”</p><p>“My past isn’t something I dwell on Illu.” It was a blatant lie, and Hisoka knew that Illumi could tell with the way his muscles tensed up.</p><p>He decided to change the subject before the air between them got any more tense. He let his lips curve into an easy smile. "So, are you finished with your praises for tonight?"</p><p>*****</p><p>It was a mistake to ask Hisoka about his past. The magician never mentioned it. Even when Illumi spoke about his childhood training, Hisoka would listen with dimmed golden eyes. In spite of Hisoka’s refusal to open up, Illumi was unable to get rid of the feeling of nagging curiosity that grew in his chest.</p><p>Hisoka was a one of a kind specimen: flamboyant, alluring, yet so guarded.</p><p>"So, are you finished with your praises for tonight?"</p><p>"Well," Illumi began, and he trailed his eyes over Hisoka’s outfit. As per his request to “look normal” Hisoka had abandoned his makeup and traditional fighting gear for a fitted suit. His vibrant red hair had no gel in it and was left down. The only aspect of his appearance which embodied his personality were his earrings. If Illumi was being completely honest, the magician looked no less attractive. Maybe even better. "You don't look like you got kicked out of the circus for once."</p><p>Hisoka pressed a palm against his forehead and sighed dramatically. “Oh dear.”</p><p>Illumi stifled a laugh against the back of his hand. “Fine, your earrings. They compliment your eyes.” Maybe something was in that wine, a deadlier poison: truth. “That's all I have to say, now we need to move to a more private area.”</p><p>"Ooo, <em>private</em> you say?”</p><p>“Shush.”</p><p>Ignoring the stares that followed them, he walked Hisoka over to an empty corner to review their plans for the night.</p><p>Once he was finished, he checked the time on his phone. "You just need to distract some of them for me while the targeted assassins can get away. And that's about it—"</p><p>All of a sudden they heard a blood curdling shriek.</p><p>Illumi spun around in an instant and noticed a sharp object cut through the air at breakneck speed, but it wasn’t directed at him.</p><p>"Hisoka!"</p><p>The other man had already caught the object in a layer of bungee gum. It was a slim dagger enshrouded with icy blue aura. Hisoka let the dagger clatter to the floor with a huff of laughter.</p><p>They exchanged looks and nodded. It was time to put their plan into action.</p><p>Hisoka flew off in a blur of pink and Illumi sprinted in the opposite direction.</p><p>As he was running, he spotted a swarm of butlers come rushing up the stairs amidst the ensuing chaos. Illumi had already notified them of the situation so they could arrange transportation for all of the guests. His only objective was to locate and secure the targets.</p><p>Another dagger whizzed past his ear from behind and he slowed his pace. Illumi was too fast at evading their throws, so they would try to close the distance. Perfect.</p><p>He counted down in his head. Three. . two. . . <em>one</em>. Thrusting his hand back, he sunk a needle into warm flesh without sparing a backwards glance. A gush of blood spewed onto his fingers, but he paid it no attention.</p><p>In front of the bar area where the men in gray had been, were five individuals who stood in a v-shaped formation. Ah, he realized, so that was their disguise. Two of the five appeared to be emitters and Illumi felt a heady rush of adrenaline intertwine with his senses.</p><p>He easily advanced past bursts of nen and the various weapons that soared towards his head. He noticed a flash of red in his peripheral and leapt up as a flurry of cards zigzagged through the air.</p><p>A man and a woman dropped to the ground in a heap of blood. The dead woman didn’t stay there for long as a strand of bungee gum attached to her back and she was sent flying across the room like a puppet on a string. Her corpse violently collided with a man who had been speeding towards him.</p><p>Hisoka appeared at his side a second later. “Hey darling,” he said casually. His aura flared up around him in deep shades of fuchsia and bright red. Somehow the colors paired so well with Illumi’s own. Despite his smirk there was a look of bloodlust in his feline eyes and a crimson tear in his suit. It appeared that someone had managed to strike him.</p><p>"Hey yourself. There's an angry looking man with nen darts behind you."</p><p>The magician grinned manically. "I'm aware,” he responded, and he shot up to the ceiling, leaving Illumi to evade a flying dart.</p><p>He did so easily, but a hard fist came in contact with his right cheek. Twisting to the side, he immediately clenched his fingers around the neck of the man who punched him. He was ready to puncture his throat, but was taken aback. His target had crystalline blue eyes. Just like Killua.</p><p>Blistering anger trampled all of his thoughts and his aura spiked in intensity. Malicious tones of purple emitted from his body and he barely registered Hisoka’s low whistle. He released two more needles, with so much power that it made a vicious squelch in his remaining targets.</p><p>His bloodlust had yet to pass when Hisoka laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up to fierce golden eyes.</p><p>“Your lip is cut.”</p><p>It was? Illumi saw the magician extend a hand towards his face, but he didn’t flinch. Not even when sharp nails dug into his throbbing cheek.</p><p>But the minute Hisoka brushed a delicate finger over the open wound, smearing blood across his lower lip, what little resolve he had left completely snapped.</p><p>"Fuck you,” he whispered, and tugged Hisoka by his bloodied tie so their lips crashed together.</p><p>*****</p><p>So beautiful. Illumi was so beautiful like this. There was a raging fire in his pupil-less eyes and blood splattered across his body like warpaint.</p><p>He didn't anticipate the kiss. Sure, he imagined how the assassin would feel against his mouth plenty of times, but not like this. Despite his initial shock, the option of pushing Illumi away was completely out of the question. To hell with that.</p><p>So Hisoka deepened the kiss, caressing Illumi's tongue with his own and abandoning the thoughts in his mind for a later time. He bit down on the assassin’s split lip and they shared a groan as warm blood seeped into his mouth.</p><p>Running his hands along Illumi’s sides, Hisoka felt a searing heat travel through his body as the other man gasped for air. There was distraught and turmoil on his face and Hisoka wanted nothing more than to strip him of any and all reason.</p><p>Threading a hand into Illumi’s hair, Hisoka used it as leverage to tug his head back. After flashing a mischievous smirk, he licked up the pale column of Illumi’s throat before kissing the underside of his chin. The Zoldyck's expression was devoid of his previous anger, but he was breathing heavily.</p><p>“Let go for me,” Hisoka murmured, and Illumi shuddered.</p><p>It was a merciless battle. A vicious manifestation of their desires and innermost cravings. Like everything they did, the intimacy they had was brutal, yet so controlled. It was a clash of tongue, teeth, and spit, and Hisoka wished to break the other in every way possible. But as Illumi bit the juncture between his neck and shoulder, hard enough to make his head spin, he felt as though he were the one losing control. That wouldn't do.</p><p>Pulling away, he lifted the other by his thighs. Illumi frowned but crossed his legs so they circled around Hisoka’s waist.</p><p>He nodded his head in the direction of the corridor. He waited for a response from Illumi who looked absolutely disheveled, but his brows were furrowed in caution.</p><p>"Let me down Hisoka."</p><p>Ignoring his command, Hisoka sucked a mark into his throat and revelled in the way Illumi groaned. He chuckled. "I'll let you down when I decide to."</p><p>They were outside Illumi’s bedroom. The assassin had twisted his wrist in order to get down, but it made no difference. Well, apart from the minimal pain. Their lips were pressed together and Hisoka had him against the door while his hand wandered under Illumi’s shirt, fingers slowly tracing the hard lines of his abdomen.</p><p>A feminine gasp made them pull apart.</p><p>Hisoka looked to the end of the hallway where a young butler stood. Fragile looking with a dazed expression, she glanced back and forth between Hisoka and her boss.</p><p>Before he knew it, her blood splattered against the wall and she slumped to the ground. A golden pin jutted out from her forehead.</p><p>"I was planning on getting rid of her anyways," Illumi muttered, and he tugged on Hisoka's swelling wrist. “We should go inside.”</p><p>Hisoka laughed and let his head fall back in delight. "I may have issues, but you're just as bad."</p><p>Their clothes flew off in a frenzy as they clawed at each other, stumbling their way into Illumi’s room. But as the bare assassin stood before him, he looked almost like a deer caught in headlights. His unexpected vulnerability only served to fuel Hisoka's desire.</p><p>Well, so he thought. Another pin dug into his palm and he winced in pain. By the time they were done, Illumi might take his entire arm.</p><p>"Illu, what was that for?"</p><p>Illumi cocked his head to the side with a smug little smile. “Just so you remember who's in control here." Hisoka rolled his eyes in response before inspecting his handiwork. Bitemarks decorated Illumi’s neck and chest, and bruises marred his pale skin. His skin had a pearlescent sheen thanks to the moonlight that filtered in from an open window. His face too, was adorned with a ghostly glow. It was as if the light was meeting the shadows for the very first time.</p><p>Illumi came in closer and his fingers grazed Hisoka’s hipbone before gripping his hardened length. Hisoka balled his hands into fists, fighting the desperate urge to see the other lose his composure. "Don't expect the balance of power we have to suddenly shift in the bedroom. Not in mine, at least."</p><p>Hisoka could respect that. But he questioned Illumi's resolve when the assassin allowed himself to be bent over a chair, quietly moaning as Hisoka peppered kisses along the back of his thighs.</p><p>He rose up, pressing his arousal into Illumi’s back. Ah, that’s right. They didn’t have any lubricant. Illumi was a man with needs alright, but he’d rather be caught dead than with any sex-related objects. Hisoka’s frown morphed into a grin as an idea popped into his mind.</p><p>Pressing his fingers against the other’s mouth, Illumi easily parted his lips. Hisoka nearly shuddered as Illumi lapped his tongue over his digits so they were slick with saliva.</p><p>"Oh Illu, I love seeing you like this," he sighed, and he rubbed his slick fingers against Illumi’s entrance.</p><p>Illumi inhaled sharply. "Bastard, you can't even see my face."</p><p>"For now that is."</p><p>It didn’t take long for Illumi’s fine mask of self control to begin to fracture. Hisoka had three digits inside of him and was thrusting in and out at an obscenely slow pace.</p><p>"<em>Shit</em>, do that again," Illumi gasped out. His legs were visibly shaking and Hisoka wondered if he would fall.</p><p>Leaving a trail of kisses down the back of Illumi’s spine, Hisoka smiled into his skin. "As you wish.”</p><p>He rammed his fingers in this time, evidently striking a bundle of nerves when Illumi cursed beneath him. Swallowing down his own impatience, he let his hand stay there, gently rubbing Illumi’s prostate as the assassin let out a string of moans. His free hand traveled up the other’s torso before harshly pinching a nipple.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>," Illumi choked out. "Hisoka I hate you."</p><p>He smiled devilishly. "Surely you don't mean that."</p><p>Illumi responded by shoving his elbow into Hisoka’s chest and maneuvering him into the chair. Hisoka didn’t even have time to protest before his entire length was engulfed by Illumi’s warm mouth. His breathing turned ragged and he fisted a hand into the other’s long hair. His grip tightened as he got the sudden urge to see Illumi’s face.</p><p>As though he could read his mind, Illumi locked eyes with him and licked a stripe up his shaft, dragging his wet tongue so slowly it was painful. Hisoka moaned when Illumi sucked at his precum upon reaching the slit.</p><p>Fighting his own instincts, he held Illumi back by the shoulders. “Illu, dear,” he motioned to his lap. “Come up here.”</p><p>The assassin nodded and sat with his back facing him. The heat was excruciating and Hisoka’s lower half felt incredibly tense. Groaning, he gripped Illumi’s narrow waist and bucked his hips up. The tip of his cock pressed into the other’s entrance and Illumi whimpered, his head falling back into the crook of Hisoka's neck. Gripping the underside of his thighs, Hisoka spread Illumi’s legs so each limb rested on the arms of the chair.</p><p>Deciding that enough was enough, he thrust his shaft into Illumi’s slick and already abused entrance. They both moaned as their bodies finally connected, and Hisoka dropped his forehead onto Illumi’s heated back. The feeling was unbelievably suffocating. But as Illumi started to move his hips, Hisoka decided that the assassin could end his life right then and there and he wouldn’t even complain.</p><p>After only a few seconds, his cock began to hurt from the immense pressure. To relieve the pain, he quickened his thrusts and made sure to go even deeper. In spite of the open window, the room was starting to feel humid. The air was filled with the slapping of skin, Illumi’s moans, and Hisoka’s stuttered breaths.</p><p>Hisoka had no idea that Illumi would be this good in bed. Sure, the assassin was above average in many aspects, but this was something else. When he thought about it, it repulsed him to even imagine Illumi sleeping with another man. Or another woman. Hisoka was well-aware of this flaw, but he hated to share what was his. A white-hot jealousy filled his senses, and he let his bitterness out in a rough, punctuated thrust. Illumi fell forward with a loud moan, warm tears blurring his vision.</p><p>Hisoka loved it. He loved the way Illumi fell apart in his hands and the way he sighed Hisoka’s name. But what was the Zoldyck to him? Only two years prior he had considered Illumi to be just another toy, nestled right in between Killua and Gon. If he hadn’t been so fun to play with, Hisoka would have challenged him to a fight, win or lose. Yet somehow he came to be a partner. A partner who was still expendable, but someone he could rely on. Illumi had told him on multiple occasions that Hisoka was his only ally, but Hisoka had many.</p><p>He had many, but Illumi was different. Hisoka never texted his other allies at two in the morning, could never imagine himself fucking them, could never imagine himself caring. What was it about Illumi that set him apart? These thoughts breezed across his mind, but when Illumi grasped his hand and clenched down on him, they all fell away.</p><p>*****</p><p>Illumi dug his fingers into a pec where his hands were resting on Hisoka’s chest. They had relocated to his bed since their last position was uncomfortable, and his thighs had burned from being stretched out on the chair.</p><p>This was the result of months and months of teasing, he thought, and he sunk back down onto Hisoka’s length, his legs throbbing and hips sore. If the magician was going to be insatiable, then he’d allow himself to be just as selfish.</p><p>“What’s on your mind darling?” Hisoka asked. His fiery red hair was sprawled out on the ivory pillow and his golden eyes glittered with lust. “Your thoughts are quite loud you know?”</p><p>Illumi gritted his teeth as Hisoka’s cock hit his prostate. “Shut up,” he whispered, as if he wasn’t shaking like a leaf and barely able to string a sentence together.</p><p>“Why should I?”</p><p>Illumi grabbed Hisoka’s throat with a surge of irritation. “I said, <em>be</em> <em>quiet</em>.”</p><p>Hisoka didn’t flinch. Instead, he gripped Illumi’s already bruised hips and thrusted even harder. In return, Illumi squeezed the magician’s throat with more pressure until Hisoka’s eyes grew dangerously cloudy and his aura sparked up in a sensual pink.</p><p>Illumi let go. “You’re looking at me like you want to kill me."</p><p>Hisoka smiled maliciously. “Who said I don’t?” he asked, and the pink around him intensified and curled into tendrils of scarlet. If Illumi were anyone else, he would already be out the door.</p><p>“Hisoka put your aura away,” he ordered, but his voice came out much softer than it should have. Still, Hisoka easily obliged and pulled Illumi down for a bruising kiss.</p><p>“That was hot, the way you killed your own butler,” Hisoka murmured against his lips. Illumi trembled and Hisoka sped up his movements. “What would have happened if you let her watch us hmm? What would she think of her boss now?”</p><p>Illumi saw stars burst behind his eyes, and he nearly blacked out as he collapsed against the other man’s chest. The tip of Hisoka’s cock was rubbing at that sweet spot that made him go weak, and a tear trickled down his cheek.</p><p>“But we’ll leave that for another time, right Illu?”</p><p>Another time. The words “another time” rang like a bell in Illumi’s head and his senses went haywire. He could barely form words, his mouth was moving on it's own and chanting Hisoka's name like a prayer. He hated this, he hated letting go, hated how Hisoka was seeing him in this state, but the bigger part of his conscience didn’t care. He wanted Hisoka to wreck him, to make him cry, to make him forget that there had been the blood of another on his hands.</p><p>Hisoka rose up into a sitting position and his back thudded against the bed’s headboard. He took Illumi’s limp form into his arms and rocked him in his lap, bouncing him up and down with the slick sounds of skin on skin.</p><p>Illumi couldn’t hold it in any longer. He reached down and tugged roughly at himself. Once, twice. His eyes fluttered shut and he shivered in the other's arms. He didn’t realize it, but Hisoka had already come with a low moan, filling him up with an indescribable warmth. Illumi muffled a scream into Hisoka’s bruised neck, hips canting as he chased his own release.</p><p>The following moments were dreamlike. He lay flat on top of the other, completely and utterly satiated. He knew Hisoka was cleaning him up, but he didn’t want to move. But once the magician lay silently, gently stroking his hair, he leaned up for a kiss.</p><p>Warm. Hisoka felt warm. Illumi could kill him in this very instant without even breaking a sweat. He had silver needles on his nightstand and a poisoned knife in his cabinet. They could kill each other and the warm feeling would disappear. He didn’t want it to go though. He didn’t want to feel cold, not right now. With that final thought, he burrowed deeper into Hisoka’s arms and drifted off to sleep.</p><p>*****</p><p>Hisoka woke up to a rhythmic pitter-patter. Glancing around the room, he realized it was raining and that the window was still wide open. However, he wasn’t the slightest bit cold. Looking down, Illumi was lying peacefully on top of him. His face was obscured by his long black hair which felt like silk beneath Hisoka’s fingers.</p><p>He frowned when he saw that the covers had slipped halfway down the bed. Reaching for the corners, he pulled the blanket up so it completely covered Illumi’s back.</p><p>Running his fingers through the assassin’s hair, Hisoka was careful not to wake him up. After a couple moments of silence, he wondered what time it was. Peering through the dark, he saw the outline of a clock on the wall opposite of him. The hands appeared to be pointing to twelve and four. Ah, of course. He had a habit of waking up at ungodly hours.</p><p>He turned his attention to his right. A mahogany nightstand stood a few feet away, with an array of silver needles scattered on top. He could kill Illumi right now, quite easily in fact. He had his bungee gum and the advantage of being awake. It would be over before either of them knew it.</p><p>He looked down again. Illumi had shifted in his sleep and a lock of his hair had fallen to the side, uncovering the left half of his pale face. Hisoka knew better than to call Illumi vulnerable, but he could easily say that the Zoldyck was beautiful.</p><p>He dropped a kiss to the top of Illumi’s head. Illumi typically smelled like nothing, but he shared Hisoka’s scent now. A mix of artificial strawberry and bubblegum.</p><p>Hisoka let his head fall back on the pillow. If not Illumi, he could kill Killua. Or even Kalluto. Speaking of Kalluto, he was going to meet the newest Troupe member at the end of the month. If all went according to plan, Kalluto would tell him about the Spider’s next destination in exchange for Killua's whereabouts. He wondered if he should tell Illumi about it. No, he decided, it would be more amusing if he didn’t.</p><p>He looked up at the ceiling. Yes, he wanted to see Illumi again. Not for business, or to stalk Gon and Killua. He simply wanted a moment in time for just the two of them. He closed his eyes and let his hand stroke Illumi’s back. He would ask him in the morning.</p><p>*****</p><p>It was incredible how much one’s appearance could change while asleep.</p><p>Illumi thought about this as he laid on his side, observing Hisoka’s steady breathing. The serene atmosphere was such a stark contrast from the excitement and frenzy of the night before. Illumi enjoyed his time then, and he was enjoying his time now.</p><p>Early morning sunlight illuminated the magician’s sharp features and framed his red hair in a circle of light. It almost resembled a halo.</p><p>Illumi scoffed. Hisoka, a saint? Pigs would learn to fly before that ever happened.</p><p>His amusement faded away when the other man opened his golden eyes, his expression laced with drowsiness. With a small yawn, Hisoka threw an arm over him and Illumi couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“Good morning to you too,” he murmured.</p><p>Sweeping his fingers down Hisoka’s back, Illumi rubbed at the hard muscle there in slow, circular motions. He almost fell back asleep until Hisoka suddenly spoke.</p><p>“Will you meet me in Yorknew at the end of this month?” Less than a couple minutes had passed, but his golden eyes held no traces of sleep. Instead, they were glinting with sharpness, and dare he say— hope.</p><p>Illumi sat up and looked down at Hisoka with a raised eyebrow. He gestured to their naked bodies in question. If Hisoka wanted to meet up for sex again, he could be straightfoward about it. Illumi didn’t mind, last night was honestly fantastic. He could use a release like that again.</p><p>“No Illu. Not for sex.” Hisoka smirked when he saw a change in Illumi’s expression. “Although if that’s what you were hoping for, then I wouldn't be opposed to it.” Running a hand through his messy hair, he shot Illumi a wink. “Was I that good?”</p><p>Illumi rolled his eyes. The answer was yes, but he would never admit that aloud. “Stop beating around the bush and tell me what it is you want. A favor? Help locating Chrollo?”</p><p>Hisoka shook his head. “Company.”</p><p>Illumi was unable to mask his surprise. “That’s it? You want . . . company? I know we’ve met up before, but there’s always something attached to it. This doesn’t sound like you at all.”</p><p>Hisoka sat up. The blanket which was wrapped around his shoulders promptly fell off his chest and revealed his defined torso. Illumi tried not to look down. “Yes, company. I’m meeting a Troupe member at an abandoned mansion in the upper areas of Yorknew. There’s a ballroom on the first floor and I want to meet you there. Not for sex, I just want to see you. And no, I’m not setting up a trap if that’s what you’re thinking.”</p><p>That’s precisely what he was thinking. An abandoned mansion was a perfect location to commit a murder, especially because the wealthy folks that lived in the neighborhood could care less about what didn’t involve them. And why a ballroom?</p><p>Hisoka answered for him. “Yesterday you asked me how I learned to dance. I can give you a real answer then.” A smile graced his lips. “I can also show you my real skills.”</p><p>Illumi didn’t know how to respond. This was unexpected to say the least. Hisoka? Willingly talking about his past? This was a blatant invitation to get to know more about the other man. How he learned to dance wasn’t necessarily categorized as important information Illumi could use in the near future, but it still interested him. Illumi had always wanted to learn how Hisoka had become so ruthless, so intelligent. This was the perfect opportunity to gain insight. But was that his only reason?</p><p>“I’ll check if I have a contract that week,” Illumi responded. Hisoka laid a gentle palm on his cheek and he leaned into the touch.</p><p>“Is that a yes?” Hisoka whispered. He moved in closer so their noses were almost touching.</p><p>Illumi felt his heart race, the other man smelled like strawberry and bubblegum. Wrapping a hand in Hisoka’s hair, he pulled him in for a kiss. “It is.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are always appreciated hehe. Sequel: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595967">My dear fallen star</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>